Confessions and Quick Make Out Sessions
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Nikki's had a problem with Eva since the day she joined the roster. Eva knows this and decided to have a little confrotnation with the older diva...


Eva Marie paced outside the Bella Twin's hotel room. She's been out there for about two minutes now, debating if she wants to go throw wth this. She was gonna confront Nikki about why she hated her so much.

Eva finally sucks it up and knocks. She regrets it the zecond she did it. She was even more nervous now. Nikki opens the door, frowning at the girl infront of her, like she was expecting someone else.

Eva's eyes instantly dart to Nikki's new breasts. They looked good. Eva always had a little thing for Nikki but it got pretty deep. She was in love. No, she wasn't in love. She didn't know what love was. She had a lot of lust for Nikki though.

"What do you want?" Nikki asks, prepared to shut the door. It took all Eva's might not to respond with "You."

"We need to talk" Eva says. Nikki was about to argue but the red head was already in the hotel room.

"Or you can just come in" Nikki mumbles, shutting the door. Nikki turns to Eva, crossing her arms. It was silent for a little until Nikki speaks.

"Well, Talk" Nikki says, rolling her eyes. It took a whilw for Eva to start it out but she instantly regrets it.

"Uh, I don't like the way you treat me" Eva says, stuttering. Nikki chuckles and Eva frowns. She felt like she was being made fun of.

"I'll treat you however I want" Nikki says, slwoly walking towards Eva. Eva walks back also, before falling back onto the bed. Nikki doesn't stop coming towards Eva. Nikki sits on the bed, pulling Eva towards her.

A gasp gets stuck in Eva's throat as Nikki gets a handful of her hair. Eva goes to pull away but Nikki pulls her into a kiss. Eva was shocked. What's going on! As much times as Eva pictured this, it never went down like this.

Once Eva comprhended what was happening, she kisses back, making Nikki's grip loosen.

Now, this is how Eva pictured this.

Eva's arms slowly wrap around the back of Nikki's neck, pulling her down so that they're laying. Nikki quickly climbs on top of Eva, holding herself up by her knees so no weight was on the redheaded beauty below her.

Nikki's hand makes it's way into Eva's sweatpants, brushing against her underwear covered clit. Eva gasps at how good it feels. Not even Jonathan can get her this wet.

"Fuck, baby, this all for me?" Nikki asks. Eva knew she didn't want an answer so she just nods, embarrassingly fast. Eva didn't care though. She needed this.

Nikki chuckles before pullinng Eva's pants and panties down. Eva knew what was coming next and tried to relax. She felt herself become less tense but it still hurt like hell when Nikki pushed two fingers into her.

"Fuck" Eva says before Nikki starts moving.

"God, Take it like a slut" Nikki spats, lightly rocking her hips. It looked hard to do for Eva. She could never finger someone while sitting on her.

"God, baby so tight" Nikki says, taunts "I bet Jonathan doesn't pleasure you a lot." Eva nods her head in agreement as Nikki curls her fingers. Nikki was right though. Jonathan was extremely attractive but he was bad at sex. Simple.

"Fuck, if you were mine, i'd pleasure you every day" Nikki says, fastening her pace.

"Nikki, I'm gonna" Eva says, Nikki putting her other hand over Eva's mouth.

"Shh, do it" Nikki says. It was good enough for Eva. She hits her orgasm and feels herself cumming. Nikki bites her lip, pulling her fingers outta the younger girl. Eva moans at the feeling.

Nikki and Eva make eye contact and Eva takes Nikki's fingers, putting them in her mouth. Nikki groans as Eva sucks on them, cleaning them of her juices.

Nikki jumps when she hears the door open. She remembered John was supposted to come over, that's who she mistook Eva for. Eva pulls her pants up just as soon as John walks in.

He looked surprised and confused at the sight. He didn't expect Eva to be in here. Nikki spent countless hours talking about how bad she was.

"Hello, Eva" John says as she stands up.

"Oh, hey, John. Don't mind me, I was just leaving" Eva says, walking by John.

"Bye, Nikki" Eva says, opening the door and leaving.

"Bye" Nikki shouts after her. John turns to his girlfriend, in confusement.

"What was that?" John asks, making Nikki shrug.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nikki says before walking into the bathroom. John just throws himself onto the bed, sitting up quickly at the feeling of something wet. What the hell happened in here?


End file.
